Sonic And The Hero's
by Ichirouta Aru
Summary: que dices si te cuento una historia nunca antes vista en un solo capitulo? si te gusta la idea entra y lee, seguro te encantara PD: no soy buena con los Summarys XD


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa! ¡1****er**** fic!**

**Gumi: calmate**

**Piko: para los gritos**

**Yo: malos, buahno, por todo este fic tenemos a unas invitadas super especiales: ¡Inory y Ori!**

**Inory: holaaaaaaaaaaas XP**

**Ori: hola criaturas de señor o3o**

**Yo: bueno, ya que el fic es de Sonic, tengo que estar acompañada de dos locas que aman a Sonic XD**

**Inory: buahno, sin entrar en detalles**

**Ori: ¡el fic! O3O **

_**Sonic And The Hero's:**_

Estaban todos nuestros heroes tranquilos en el taller de tails, como todos los dias, esperando a que algo interesante pasara

En eso se escucha un sonido parecido a un disparo y otro como un árbol al caer

Cosmo/Cream: que fue eso!?

Sonic: sera mejor ir a revisar

Todos salen del taller y van directo a el lugar del sonido, y cuando llegaron se llevaron una sorpresa, encontraron a metal Sonic peleando contra 5 erizos y pudieron distinguir a otro erizo mas chico escondido tras un árbol, el cual fue destruido por la mitad cuando uno de los erizos hizo impacto contra el, entonces los demás fueron a ayudar en la pelea mientras que las chicas auxiliaban al erizo herido y protegían a el mas chico

Metal Sonic: volveré!

Amy: sera mejor llevarlos a la casa de cream

Todos: si!

Al llegar a la casa de Cream, llevaron al erizo lastimado a una habitación y le sanaron las heridas

Cream: el esta bien, solo debe descansar

Cosmo: asi es, por suerte sus heridas no eran tan profundas

¿?:gracias chicas, de verdad

Shadow: y quienes son ustedes eh?

¿?: pues mi nombre es Karon (una monita color café claro, y ojos verde, tenia puesto una falda negra por donde salía su cola y una camiseta naranja junto a una espada guindando en su espalda)

¿?: yo soy Inory (una eriza color rosa palido y destellos lila y puas cortas y ojos morados, llevaba puesto una camisa roja y un short azul con botas negras y una espada)

¿?: me llamo Dylan (un erizo color gris y de ojos verdes, llevaba un pantalón negro y tenia una espada como la de Karon)

¿?: yo soy Angel (una eriza blanca con ojos amarillos y puas mas largas que las de Inory, vestia una camisa amarilla y una falda azul con botas moztasa y como arma tenia una espada)

¿?: y yo Ori (una usagi neko color rojo que tenia puesto un short negro con una camiseta azul, y unas botas de vinotinto)

Todos: un placer

¿?: y yo que? (un erizo vinotinto de ojos azules y un pantalón negro con una espada tambien)

Inory/Ori/Karon: ¡Allen!

Allen: hola, gracias por ayudarme chicas, y lamento haberlos preocupado

Todos: nos alegra que estes bien

Allen: y de que me perdi?

Sonic: de nada, solo nos estábamos presentando

Allen: ah vale jeje

Karon: oigan, donde carriso esta Axel?

Axel: aca (erizo verde agua con ojos de igual color, un pantalón gris y una navaja)

Karon: pero que pasa contigo!?

Todos: jajajajajaajaja

Amy: y que hacen aquí?

Inory: no sabemos, ese es el problema, estábamos de lo mas tranquilos y de repente aparecimos aquí

Ori: tomando tambien en cuenta que apenas llegamos Metal Sonic quería volvernos cenizas, ya no éramos nosotros

Knuckles: ya no eran ustedes?

Inory/Ori: ya lo entenderán

Cosmo: ya entiendo de que hablan

Tails: igual yo

Angel: eso es rapidez

Silver: que acaso el no habla?

Dylan: no mucho por?

Silver: na-nada O.O

Blaze: hay por dios…

Sonic: creo que ya entendí, hay una leyenda que dice que 7 heroes salvarían a todo el universo, ya que se cuenta que algún dia, todos los enemigos que existieron se van a unir e intentaran acabar con todo, esos 7 no somos nosotros, deben ser ustedes, y ese dia

Tails: acaba de comenzar, miren!

Karon: sera mejor correr y hacer algo

Los otros 6: vale

Amy: los ayudamos

El resto: si

Sonic/Karon: entonces vamos!

Inory/Ori: acabemos con esos idiotas!

Todos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a los enemigos, que estaban empezando a causar alborotos, y al llegar llamaron su atención

Tails Doll: allí están

Metarex: acabemos con ellos, empezaremos por la niñita verde

Cosmo: !

Tails: nada de eso

Y asi todos lucharon con todos [valga la redundancia XD], una pelea a muerte, entre Karon y Allen lograron acabar definitivamente con Tails Doll, Inory y Ori destruyeron a todos los Metarex solas, Dylan, Axel y Angel lucharon contra Metal Sonic, consiguiendo tambien la victoria, Sonic, Shadow, Tails y Knuckles acabaron por fin con Eggman y asi la batalla, luego de 5 horas mas o menos, termino con una victoria para Sonic y los demás

Karon: eso ha sido genial

Ori: y que lo digas, fue genial acabar con ese monton de chatarra, cierto Inory?

Inory: cierto, sobre todo cuando aquel azul quería atacar a Cosmo

Ori: si, y tu te le pusiste enfrente y lo decapitaste, ¡fue genial!

Inory: tu tambien luchaste genial, ¡parecias un gato!

Ori: Inory, soy un gato

Inory: cierto jajaja

Karon: ya no mas~

Inory/Ori: ¿eh?

Los 7 de la leyenda que conto Sonic antes de la pelea se transformaron en humanos, siendo Karon peliroja de ojos color verde, Allen rubio de ojos negros [estilo Pikachu o], Angel rubia de ojos azules, Dylan pelicastaño y ojos marrones, Inory pelinegra y ojos azul oscuro y Ori pelinegra con mechas y ojos rojos

Sonic: asi que de esto hablaban Ori e Inory eh?

Allen: sip

Dylan: esto quiere decir que ya volveremos?

Tails: asi es

Dylan: perfecto

Karon: cállate y vamonos~ adiós a todos

Inoru: fue un gran placer haberlos conocido

Ori: espero nos veamos pronto de nuevo

Todos: adios~

Y asi los 7 ya humanos desaparecieron luego de haber cumplido con esa antigua leyenda a su mundo, o como lo llaman Sonic y los demás, al mundo de Chris, luego de haberse convertido en héroes, porque eso eran, Sonic y los héroes

FIN

**Yo/Inory/Ori: gracias por leer!**

**Gumi: esperamos les haya gustado**

**Piko: si hay algún error no duden en comentar**

**Ori: si les gusto comenten su parte favorita y por que**

**Inory: si no les gusto comenten por que no y que debe mejorar**

**Yo: por favor, asi me ayudan a mejorar :3 se que estuvo corta, pero es mi primer fic y no soy buena escribiendo**

**Todos: manden review por favor! Arigato! Sayo! X3**


End file.
